ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadowy Figure/@comment-26114304-20180222180652/@comment-34423928-20180224182210
Ohh, I really liked the hairstyles part of your theory, nice touch on that. Now, back to the speculation itself, I still find that there's a few loopholes in this; For instance, in K.O.'s Turbo form, it appears he becomes more muscled as well, rather than just more powerful and agile. We don't actually get to see this increase in muscle mass with Fink's Turbo form, but, just as you noted, her turbo form is not as powerful as K.O.'s. I believe turbo forms only noticeably increase the muscle mass of people who are already physically strong in some way, which could also explain the slight difference in body shape from Venomous to the Shadowy Figure. I think your analysis over the going Turbo with Glorbs is 100% right, but I don't feel like Laserblast would lose any muscle mass if he was stuck in a Turbo form. The fact you noted OK K.O. is a cartoon also may ''create a loophole. I said that if we were going by realistic standards he could regain his muscle mass fast, but I hardly think the creators of the show even ever intended for us to be debating how Laserblast would go from buff hottie to skinny tumblr boi. Now, you might say they've done that so it's not obvious, but the general rule in character designing is that there must be key features that will have you associate x character with y. Usually this consists of similar physical traits, personality related aspects, mannerisms and/or colour patterns. This process will make viewers associate the two designs, whether consciously or not. When it comes to Venomous and Laserblast there's just not enough of those similarities to make casual viewers suspect the relation between the two, you'd have to over-analyse the two to even get where we are, and that's just not the point of most stories, which is why so many people in fandoms such as Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, BBC Sherlock, Undertale, FNaF, etc... Found themselves having theories that were ultimately wrong. Among the thousands of theories from those fandoms there were still a few that were right, although I personally find that those who were right were the least over analysed ones, so let's say OK K.O. is ''actually ''planning on making this theory canon and ignore the two loopholes. '''1-' Miss Pastel also happens to have boots like that, and she's completely irrelevant to the story. I'm calling it similar fashion choices. It'' is interesting to see them both wearing similar clothing, but there's a few plotholes: Since Carol already wore the same boots back in her P.O.I.N.T. days you'd assume we would have already seen Laserblast with the matching boots by that time, which we haven't. And why would he keep wearing those boots after siding with villains? Or, better, let's say they actually bought matching boots, by the time the sandwhich incident happened Laserblast wasn't wearing those boots. Did he secretly go back to his hero home (possibly even P.O.I.N.T. headquarters) and get the boots back without anyone noticing that he was still alive or Carol noticing some of his belongings were missing? '''2-' I believe point 2 actually ties in with the sewers part so I'll go over this one when talking about point 4. '3-' I've actually already discussed this topic in the past, but here's this: Venomous has already interacted with K.O. by the time he/The Shadowy Figure awake T.K.O. Venomous is obsessed with Glorbs, so I think he probably did some spying to find out K.O.'s turbo powers. He might even have some sort of tracking device that allowed for him to realize there were so many glorbs in the sewers and came to the realization K.O. has the turbo power naturally. Or the possibility that Venomous is actually working with Laserblast. I like this possibility a lot to be honest, maybe Laserblast really knew about K.O.'s powers, but he sent Venomous to do all the work. I also think this may tie in with the "videos game" machine from Face Your Fears, which showed up out of nowhere. Maybe Venomous put it there to spy on the Plaza's folks and found out K.O.'s powers. '4-' OK K.O. is really neat at foreshadowing, so there really is a big chance there's something to that one sewer, however, it doesn't make much sense that Laserblast would escape through there..? From what we've been shown so far he and Carol were happy in a relationship, and also, if he escaped through the sewer then how did he get transformed into Venomous? I always assumed if the two were to be the same the incident would have turned Laserblast's skin purple and all that stuff but if he simply escaped, how did all that go down? Now, what I wanted to talk about is that the sewers do tie in with point 2. I believe that pond must be above where the room full of Glorbs is, and that's why they both were training there. Carol might be guarding the place, while Venomous knows they would be close to where the Glorbs are, which is what he wants to get to. Venomous might have figured that training K.O. near the Glorbs would make the progress of turning him to T.K.O. easier. Carol trained him there but she didn't train him using negative ideas, so that's why T.K.O. never showed up back then. '5- ' As I said by at the beginning, I really liked the hairstyles part of your theory because I never really noticed the similarities between all of them hair wise, but I don't think that's major evidence because all hairstyles in OK K.O. have things in common. Plus, we don't really know if that's actually Laserblast's hair or if it's just the shape of his helmet. I think the main reason I'm such a skeptic is because I've been part of a lot of fandoms where I would get really deep into these theories that turned out to be completely wrong or which were easily debunked. I still think they were pretty fun to come up with, but I've personally developed a very cynical attitude towards most theories unless there's some rock solid evidence backing them :'D I could go more in depth about some of this if I wasn't getting tired of typing and self aware of my comment's size. If you're interested in talking about this theory feel free to shoot me a message on Discord, I'm " *Dorkish laugher*#7214 " there. If you'd rather not that's completely fine too, but I feel like it's kind of inconvenient trying to go over this in detail on a comment section. :V